Julia Nolan
Julia Nolan is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. She is best known for being a key part of the twin twist, where she competed in and out with her sister, Liz Nolan, and joined the game in the jury stage of the competition, and proceeded to dominate in challenges and strategically as she blindsided her sister. As well, Julia is recognized for being the first person in TV Stars history to enter the game late and the second ever to be eliminated by straws. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Julia did not enter the game. She instead was sequestered into a small room just behind the walls of the House, where she remained for the first episode. Julia was a part of the big twist this season, known as the Twins Twist, where she was tasked with swapping in and out with her sister, Liz, until the fifth week of the game when she would join for good if the two survived. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, made her first entry into the game, disguised as Liz. Unsure if Liz had won VIP status in the first round, she asked if she was allowed to play in the challenge, but was told she could not. She searched for hair dye in the House, and stated that she needed to touch up her roots because her hair was embarrassing. Julia continued to make remarks about Liz’s appearance in the House to insult her, but Liz did not know of this. At elimination, though Julia was slightly clueless as of what to do, she voted for Patric. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Julia reentered her room in the House and remained inside for the week. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Julia once again reenter the game as Liz. She was unable to win the VIP competition, so she sat out. She talked about how the challenge seemed hard, and later congratulated Helmet on winning the VIP competition. Santana opened a safe containing extra votes, and she gave one to Julia, which she thanked her for and kept. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Julia was introduced to the House, which shocked everyone greatly. She hugged her sister and prepared to play the game with her. She stated, before the VIP competition, that Liz always won competitions, thus disallowing her to compete in any. She proved her prowess by winning the VIP competition this round, leaving Liz eligible to be eliminated. After winning, Julia called herself the smarter twin out of herself and Liz, and proceeded to comment on her appearance compared to her own. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had Julia comment more on her appearance compared to Liz, stating that she was far prettier. She pushed all of her advances on Spencer she made while playing as Liz onto Liz, making her a target once more for elimination. She used her immunity pass to make herself the MVP of the week, stealing it from Spencer. Julia created a target on Liz’s back by leading several alliances in her direction to eliminate her. It worked, because at cancellation, she was eliminated from the competition. In episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, now playing alone, Julia focused on winning the VIP competition. As the family visit competition ensued, Liz came in and forgave Julia for voting her out, stating that it was very funny. Liz proceeded to win the VIP challenge for her sister, making Julia immune for the week and giving her eligibility to vote at elimination. She also received a key and opened up a safe containing a penalty vote, but because she was immune, this punishment was nullified. She voted against BrICE, but he ultimately was not eliminated. In the finale of the season, episode eight, Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door, Julia stated that she was surprised to have made it to the final five. She also said that she was prettier than Liz, and that it was only right for her to be there in the end. After the first VIP competition, the final MVP bait task of the season ensued, and Julia received a punishment where she lost her ability to vote. However, due to receiving an extra vote from Santana in week four, she regained her ability to vote. The vote tied and eventually deadlocked, with both Santana and Bella flipping on her. Julia and Spencer, the two tied members, proceeded to draw straws, and just as oddly as she joined the game, Julia left the game in a strange fashion by drawing the short straw. At the end of the game, she voted for her love interest, Spencer, to win the game. *Julia was in the Secret Room during these weeks, and thus not participating in the main competition. **During the Twin Twist, Liz won VIP status in these weeks she was in the game, therefore making Julia ineligible to win the competition in her weeks.